There has been increasing use in the addition of carbonaceous materials to lead acid battery compositions (e.g., anode compositions). It is has been discovered that the carbon can improve charge acceptance and cycle life. However, the presence of carbon can result in increased water loss during high temperature overcharge conditions relevant for automotive applications and stationary applications under overcharge voltage. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to develop new additives for lead acid batteries that achieve suitable charge acceptance and cycle life while preventing increased water loss.